The objective of this Training Program is to prepare pediatric endocrine physicians and other scientists for careers in Academic research in pediatric endocrinology. The program is large, multifaceted and broadly based, yet integrates molecular endocrinology, physiology and clinical investigation. There are nine experienced Program Faculty members (seven from Pediatrics and one each from OB/Gyn and Internal Medicine) with a broad range of scientific experiences, skills and interests who are directly responsible for the research training. In addition, there are ten additional Consultant Faculty members from Medicine, Physiology, Biochemistry, Pharmaceutical Chemistry, Epidemiology and Biostatistics, and Ob/Gyn to provide research training in additional areas. The research training focuses primarily on: 1) molecular genetics of steroid hormone biosynthesis, 2) disorders of growth and development, 3) clinical and basic studies of diabetes and carbohydrate metabolism, 4) actions of insulin-like growth factors, 5) vitamin D biosynthesis and regulation of calcium metabolism. These studies employ a broad range of techniques including prospective and retrospective clinical investigation, epidemiology, cell biology, transgenic mouse technology, physical chemistry, and virtually all aspects of the analysis of gene structure, function, and transcription. The program provides trainees with a basic background in clinical investigation and in molecular and cellular biology during the first year. Following this, fellows spend two additional years of intensive training and experience in one of these areas. The training program includes didactic courses in molecular genetics, cell biology and radiation safety, weekly endocrine grand rounds, endocrine research conference, journal club, and endocrine clinical conference, and seminars on the responsible conduct of research. Trainees learn to design and execute both basic and clinical research projects, analyze data and write manuscripts for prominent peer-reviewed journals. In addition, trainees prepare and submit grant applications for extra-mural funding, further preparing them for independent Academic careers. The program emphasizes the training of pediatric physicians but has also included Ph.D. scientists and physicians from other fields. The special strengths of this program include: 1) The diverse skills and interests of the faculty. 2) The substantial laboratory resources of the faculty. 3) The existence of our Pediatric Clinical Research Center, which facilitates training in state-of-the-art clinical investigation. 4) The outstanding environment for research in endocrinology and related areas at UCSF. The continuing success of this program is shown by the fact that 83 percent of our trainees remain in academic medicine.